Inuyasha -Whatsapp-
by Noelia Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi
1. Nº 1 Naraku su ortografia

**Hola esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a "LesliAtasushi59" de wattpat.**

 **Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Naraku y sus hermosas trenzas xD"**

Inuyasha _cambió el icono del grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Kagome.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Miroku.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ otros.

 **Miroku:** Jajajajajajaja. ¿Qué pasó? "Gran Naraku" xD.

 **Naraku:** Cayate. Ezo no gue my culpa D:

 **Inuyasha:** Mother Of Ortography D;

 **Sango:** ¡WTF! Mis ojos Dx

 **Kikyo: ¬¬**.

 **Kagome:** Chicos, paren ya. No molesten al marido de la zombie u-u

 **Kikyo:** 1- NO ES MI MARIDO. 2- ¿Po qué a agregaron a ella?

 **Kagome:** ¿Sigues enojada porque Inuyasha me prefirió ;D?

 **Kikyo:** ¿Y tú seguirás con el mismo tema? Bájate de esa nube. No por tener a Inuyasha eres genial ;). Sigues siendo la misma copia barata.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Turn Down! ¡For what!

 **Miroku:** ¡OHHHHHHHH!

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha… HABLAMOS EN LA CASA.

Kagome _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** D:

 **Miroku:** JAAJAJAJA Inuyasha eres un sometido xD

 **Naraku:** Erez pathethyco Inuyasha xD

Inuyasha _ha eliminado a_ Naraku.

 **Sango:** Gracias Inuyasha. Mis ojos te lo agradecen ;)

Naraku _creó el grupo_ **"¡¿DOMDE EZTHAZ KAGURA?!"**

Naraku _agregó a_ Kanna.

Naraku _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kagura.

Naraku _agregó a_ Byakuya.

 **Byakuya:** Pero que ortografía Dx

 **Naraku:** Cayate. ¡¿Savez donde eztha?!

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Por qué tengo que seguir las órdenes de un analfabeta?

 **Naraku:** ¬¬ ¡Rezpondan!

 **Kanna:** Kagura está conmigo.

 **Naraku:** Grasiaz Kanna ;)

 **Kanna:** …

 **Byakuya:** Kanna… sé lo que sientes al ver esa ortografía D; ven, yo te consuelo n-n.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Asalta cunas! D:

 **Kagura:** ¿Qué sucede con Sesshomaru?

 **Hakudoshi:** xD

 **Byakuya:** No soy un asalta cunas :T

Byakuya _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kanna:** ¿Y si byakuya viene a visitarme mientras duermo?

 **Naraku:** Dezcuyda llo te protejo ;).

Kanna _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Hakudoshi:** Entiende. Nadie te quiere y mucho menos con tu apestoso intento de ortografía.

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"¿Cómo reconquisto a Kagome? D;"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ varios.

 **Inuyasha:** Help me please D:

 **Miroku:** Yo te ayudo n-n soy un experto.

 **Sango:** No le hagas caso a este monje libidinoso. Regálale flores a ella le encantan.

 **Shippo:** O mejor ayúdala en esa cosa llamada "escuela"

 **Inuyasha:** Gracias ;D ya sé que haré.

- _5 minutos después-_

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Por qué debería ayudar a un ser inferior como tú?

 **Inuyasha:** Porque soy mejor que tu B).

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Cómo un perro sin raza como TU podría ser mejor que yo?

 **Miroku:** Es cierto, ¿Cómo puedes creerte mejor que el princeso?

 **Sesshomaru:** Monje… Has confirmado tu sentencia de muerte.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** ¡PREPARE YOUR ANUS! xd

 **Miroku:** Sangito ayúdame D:


	2. Nº 2 El baile de Sesshomaru

**Holis :3 aquí el segundo capitulo.**

* * *

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Sensual baile 7u7"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Kagome.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Miroku.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Sango.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ otras.

 **Miroku:** Que baile tan sensual :3

 **Kagome:** xD

 **Inuyasha:** JAJAJAJAJA princeso tenía que ser xd

 **Naraku:** D; ke azco me e perturvado.

 **Sango:** x-x.

 **Hakudoshi:** JAJAJAJAJA LOL ¿No y que eras el ser más poderoso Sesshomaru?

 **Rin:** Por favor dejen de molestar a Sesshomaru-sama -

 **Jaken:** Amo bonito 7u7.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Quién diablos tomó esa foto?

 **Kanna:** Kagura me dijo que la tomara…

 **Kagura:** ¡Kanna! D:

 **Kanna:** Pero Hakudoshi también quiso una.

 **Hakudoshi:** ;) Estarás en los recuerdos de todos por siempre Sesshomaru.

 **Jakotsu:** Oie ke zukulentha imagen Sesshomaru ;*. Yo quiero un baile privado ;).

 **Sesshomaru:**.-.

 **Inuyasha:** Jajajajaja Sesshomaru tienes un admirador no lo dejes mal xd.

 **Jakotsu:** ¿Y porque mejor no te unes? Mi quiero Inuyasha 7u7.

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha es mio D:

 **Jakotsu:** No será por mucho tiempo ;)

 **Miroku:** Señorita kagome por favor no se altere.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Monje! *-* 3

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Hakudoshi:** Naraku quiere darte el baile privado.

Jakotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Byakuya:** Pobre naraku :c es muy forever alone.

Jakotsu _creó el grupo_ **"Mi harem :3"**

Jakotsu _agregó a_ Inuyasha.

Jakotsu _agregó a_ Sesshomaru.

Jakotsu _agregó a_ otros.

 **Jakotsu:** Buenas ;3

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Por q diablos estoy aquí?

 **Jakotsu:** Eres el numero 2 de mi harem :3

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡Soy un maldito niño! ¡Pedazo de pedófilo!

 **Jakotsu:** Solo déjate llevar Haku-kun ;).

 **Hakudoshi:**.-.

Hakudoshi _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** D;

 **Inuyasha:**.-. Que pedófilo eres.

 **Jakotsu:** No te pongas celoso mi querido Inuyasha 7u7, de mi harem tu eres el más especial.

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Sesshomaru:** Espera… ¿Por qué ese hibrido es más especial que yo?

 **Miroku:**.-. ¿Es enserio?

 **Jakotsu:** Porque a él lo conocí primero :3 además esas orejitas me vuelven loco … Hola monje *-*

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Sesshomaru:** Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo soy más fuerte y mucho más apuesto que él.

 **Jakotsu:** :c lo siento _Sesshy~_

 **Sesshomaru:** 1-. NO ME LLAMES ASÍ 2-. No me quedare en un grupo en que aman más a ese hibrido que a mí.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo_

 **Jakotsu:** Ya volverán… Siempre vuelven.

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Fiesta en mi casa B)"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Bien gente a las 6:30 pm en mi casa ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** Estoy seguro que va a ser todo un desastre…

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Y quién te dijo que estabas invitado?

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 _-10 minutos después-_

Kagome _envió un audio._ (Sesshomaru atacando a Inuyasha)

 **Miroku:** La furia del princeso se ha desatado.

 **Hakudoshi:** Jamás hagan enojar a un princeso.

 **Kagome:** Sesshomaru quiere matarlo de verdad D;.

 **Miroku:** Espereme señorita Kagome yo la ayudaré a separarlos.

 _-5 minutos después-_

Kagome _envió un audio._ (Sesshomaru ahora gritándole a Inuyasha y a MIroku)

 **Naraku:** Ojalá se maten entre ellos.

 **Sesshomaru:** :0

 **Inuyasha:** :0

 **Miroku:** :0

 **Kagome:** :0

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

 **Naraku: ¬¬.**

 **Inuyasha:** Naraku al fin escribe bien ;D.

 **Jakotsu:** Naraku querido que _bueno~_

 **Naraku: ¿** Vueno d k?

 **Inuyasha:** Los milagros no duran para siempre u-u

 **Kikyo:** Hasta ya pensaba en aceptar mi relación con él…

 **Inuyasha:**._.

 **Kagome: ._.**

 **Sesshomaru:**._.

 **Jakotsu:**._.

 **Hakudoshi:**._.

Kikyo _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Naraku:** Ezpera Kikyo aun pu3do ezcrivyr vyen D;.

* * *

 **Ok gente que conozco y no conozco :3 este fue el sensualon capi de hoy :3**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Nº 3 Baila Kikyo, Baila

**NUEVO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :3**

* * *

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Kikyo sabe moverse"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Kikyo.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ otros.

 **Miroku:** Señorita kikyo, que bien se mueve *^*

 **Kagome:** No sabía que los zombis podían bailar.

 **Kikyo:** Dime Kagome, ¿Qué se siente que un "zombie" baile mejor que tú?

 **Hakudoshi:** JAJAJAJAJAJA LOL.

 **Naraku:** Eza ez mi Kikyo *-*

 **Kikyo:** Por favor no me llames así, es repugnante.

Naraku _ha abandonado al grupo._

 **Byakuya:** Kikyo no lastimes a Naraku :c él es una persona muy sensible.

 _-5 minutos después-_

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Por qué siempre me agregan en grupos patéticos?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Por qué siempre dices puras idioteces?

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Por qué eres tan imbécil?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Por qué eres tan princeso?

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡¿Estás buscando pelea?!

 **Inuyasha:** ¿No te da miedo romperte una uña?

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** D:

 **Miroku:** Kagome mi más sentido pésame.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Miroku! D:

 **Kagome:** Funeral mañana a las 6:00 pm.

 **Shippo:** Inuyasha a pesar de ser una bestia sin cerebro fue un gran luchador. Paz a su alma TT-TT.

 **Inuyasha: .-.** Shippo… Pequeño engendro del demonio. ¡Te mataré!

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **"Funeral de Inuyasha"**

Kagome _agregó a_ Miroku.

Kagome _agregó a_ Sango.

Kagome _agrego a_ otros.

 **Sango:** Kagome TT-TT.

 **Shippo:** ¡Inuyasha es un tonto! ¡Ya sé que era un perrucho tonto y agresivo! ¡Pero no se merecía esto! TT-TT

 **Miroku:** Rezaré por su alma para que alcance la paz eterna.

 **Naraku:** 1 menoz faltan 5 ;)

 **Kikyo:** I-Inuyasha…

 **Hojo:** Higurashi TT^TT mi más sentido pésame.

 **Totosai:** Pobre Inuyasha… Pero yo le advertí que Sesshomaru era fuerte :(

 **Kaede:** Pobre Inuyasha… Su arrogancia y terquedad fueron las que lo llevaron a su fin…

 **Inu No Taisho:** Hijo mio… D;

 **Kagome:** Suegro TT-TT

 **Sota:** Hermanito…

 **Jaken:** ¡Ja! ¡Se lo merecía por provocar al amo bonito! :p

Kagome _ha eliminado a_ Jaken.

 **Miroku:** Descuide señorita Kagome más tarde me encargo del sapo.

 **Kagome:** Por favor… Si pueden colaborar con unas flores estaría agradecida.

 **Jakotsu:** Mi lindo Inuyasha TT^TT

 **Inuyasha: ¡** No estoy muerto mierda! D:

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **"El espíritu de Inuyasha me atormenta"**

Kagome _agregó a_ todos.

 **Kagome:** ¿A alguien más se le á aparecido? ;(

 **Shippo:** ¡A mí también! ¡Ayer me pegó muy fuerte! :c

 **Miroku:** ¡Ayer lo vi! Estaba gritándoles a unos aldeanos D:

 **Kaede:** Hoy en la mañana me pidió consejos…

 **Hakudoshi:** Nunca dejará de fastidiar ni después de muerto 7-7

 **Kikyo:** Él estuvo conmigo ayer por la noche…

 **Kagome:** :0

 **Naraku:** :0

 **Kikyo:** ¿Qué?

 **Naraku:** ¿Por ke Kikyo?

Naraku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kikyo:** Solo estábamos hablando.

 **Kanna:** Kagura te toca sacar a Naraku del sótano.

 **Kagura:** ¡Todo yo!

Kagura _ha abandonado el grupo._

 _-5 minutos después-_

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Que no estoy muerto! -.-

 **Miroku:** D: ¡El espíritu tiene teléfono!

 **Hakudoshi:** Estamos en el siglo XXI hasta los perros tienen teléfono 7-7

 **Inuyasha:** Son todos unos idiotas.

 **Kagome:** ¡Lo estoy viendo! ¡Está encima de un árbol!

 **Inuyasha:** -.- ¿Es enserio? Kagome eres una tonta…

 **Kagome:** ¡Abajo!

 _-5 minutos después-_

 **Kagome:** Si está vivo ;D

 **Inuyasha:** 7-7

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ^^**


	4. Nº 4 Guerra de asalta cunas

**ESTOY DE VUELTAA :3**

 **Capitulo 4 :3**

* * *

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Naraku el asalta cunas 2"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Miroku:** D: Pobre Kanna

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Pedofilo!

 **Naraku:** ¡No zoy un pedofylo! -

Kikyo _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Naraku:** Kikyo TT-TT

 **Kanna:** Es que Naraku es muy cómodo.

 **Byakuya:** Kanna por favor no lo encubras.

 **Kanna:** Es que es verdad…

 **Sesshomaru:** Y me dicen asalta cunas… 7-7

 **Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru vs Naraku "El enfrentamiento de los asalta cunas" ¿Quién gana?

 **Sesshomaru:** Pensé que no podías ser más idiota… Me he equivocado.

 **Kagome:** Sesshomaru.

 **Jakotsu:** Sesshy.

 **Miroku:** Sesshomaru.

 **Jaken:** El amo bonito.

 **Sango:** Sesshomaru.

 **Hakudoshi:** Nadie le puede ganar a Sesshomaru.

 **Shippo:** Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru: .-.**

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Ja! Eres el rey de los asalta cunas.

Rin _creó el grupo_ **"¿Qué es un asalta cunas?"**

Rin _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Rin:** Dijeron que Sesshomaru-sama es un asalta cunas.

 **Miroku:** Deja yo te explico pequeña Rin.

 **Sesshomaru:** Ni te atrevas monje. Exterminadora, contrólalo.

 **Jaken:** No seas tonta Rin, te dije que te explicaría cuando crecieras.

 **Rin:** Pero quiero saber ahora :c

 **Sesshomaru:** Rin ya te dijeron que no. No seas altanera, no hagas que te castigue.

 **Inuyasha: .-.**

 **Miroku: .-.**

 **Sango: .-.**

 **Kagome: .-.**

 **Jaken: .-.**

 **Sesshomaru:** No es de la manera en que piensan.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Hijo mio… al menos espera a que crezca.

 **Sesshomaru: .-.**

 _-Minutos después-_

 **Rin:** Entonces… ¿Es malo que Sesshomaru-sama me haya besado?

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

Kagome _ha abandonado el grupo._

Sango _ha abandonado el grupo._

Inu no Taisho _ha abandonado el grupo._

Jaken _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡FUE EN LA FRENTE MALDICIÓN! ¡FUE EN LA FRENTE!

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **"Regalos de mi época :3"**

Kagome _agregó a_ Sango.

Kagome _agregó a_ Miroku.

Kagome _agregó a_ Inuyasha.

Kagome _agregó a_ Shippo.

 **Kagome:** ¿Qué regalo les llevo :3?

 **Shippo:** ¡Dulces!

 **Inuyasha: ¡** El envase de comida extraño que siempre llevas!

 **Sango:** Lo que tú quieras Kagome n-n

 **Miroku:** Preferiría que fuera algo para coger.

 **Kagome: .-.**

Kagome _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:**.-.

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Shippo: .-.**

Shippo _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Sango:**.-.

Sango _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Miroku:** ¡No! D; ¡Era algo para comer! TT-TT

* * *

 **Gracias a los que comentan ^^**


	5. Nº 5 El Harem de Jakotsu

**HOLIWIS :´3**

 **NUEVO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :3**

* * *

Jakotsu _creó el grupo_ **"Jakotsu no harem"**

Jakotsu _agregó a_ Los chicos.

 **Jakotsu:** Hola de nuevo mis amores ;*

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Deja de joder!

 **Jakotsu:** Haku-kun que vocabulario :c

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué es esto?

 **Inuyahsa:** Nunca falta el preguntón 7-7 Esto es un grupo Sesshomaru .-.

 **Sesshomaru:** No seas imbécil, obvio que los.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿Entonces para qué diablos preguntas?!

 **Sesshomaru:** Un hibrido como tu jamás podrá entenderme.

 **Inuyasha:** Dios… ¿Qué hice para merecer un hermano como él?

 **Sesshomaru:** Nacer.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Sesshy! ¡Deja a mi Inuyasha! :c

 **Naraku:** Sesshomaru tyene toda la roson.

 **Sesshomaru:** Y tú eres otro que no debió haber nacido. Terminaras matando a todos con tu patético intento de ortografía.

 **Jakotsu:** :( ¡Sesshy!

 **Sesshomaru:** Ya me arte de esta porquería de grupo.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Byakuya:** ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

 **Inuyasha:** Tiene el periodo :v

 **Jakotsu:** Ustedes no respetan el Harem -

 **Hakudoshi:** De paso que tengo que aguantar a la fastidiosa de Kagura cuando tiene eso ¿Ahora tengo que soportar a Sesshomaru?

 **Inuyasha:** Kagome se vuelve muy insoportable también cuando tiene eso 7-7

 **Miroku:** Y ni hablemos de Sangito.

 **Jakotsu:** :c ¡Harem! ¡No hablen de otras mujeres! ¡Eso es una falta grave!

 **Inuyasha:**.-. ¿Por qué es una falta grave?

 **Jakotsu:** Porque yo debo ser el centro de atención ;3

Hakudoshi _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Byakuya:** Hakudoshi D: No te vayas. No me dejes solo TT-TT

 **Inuyasha:** Asalta.

 **Miroku:** Cunas.

 **Inuyasha:** Naraku ha influido mucho en él.

 **Byakuya:** No soy un asalta cunas.

 **Inuyasha:** Cito a Byakuya "Hakudoshi :c no me dejes solito. Sin ti siento que la vida se me va, no puedo vivir un minuto sin ti. ¡Vuelve!" Diablos yo sería un buen actor ;)

 **Miroku:** No. Ni lo pienses Inuyasha, eres un pésimo actor.

 **Byakuya:** Yo no dije eso -.- Me voy :(

Byakuya _ha abandonado el grupo._

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** Me dejaron solito TT-TT mi Harem me abandonó.

 **Naraku:** Llo aum cygo aky.

Jakotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Naraku:** :c

Jakotsu _creó el grupo_ **"Harem 2"**

Jakotsu _agregó a_ Los 7 guerreros.

 **Jakotsu:** Hello *-*

Renkotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

Ginkotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

Mukotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

Kykotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

Suikotu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** :c

 **Bankotsu:** Descuida hermano, yo me quedo.

 **Jakotsu:** Gracias hermano c; _te quiero~_

Bankotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** :c

 **Jakotsu:** Hola mi lobito~

 **Koga:** Ser indefinido… ¡¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi número?! ¡¿La bestia de Inuyasha te lo dio?!

 **Jakotsu:** Tranquilo ;)

 **Koga:** Te bloquearé.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡No! D;

 **Koga:** ¿Qué quieres?

 **Jakotsu:** Se parte de mi Harem :3

 **Koga:** No. Además ya estoy en el harem de Kagome.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo soy el único que puede tener un harem! :C

 **Jakotsu:** Mujer, mi lobito me dijo que tienes un harem :T

 **Kagome:** Si, ¿Por qué?

 **Jakotsu:** ¡No puedes! ¡Yo soy el único que puede tener un harem! :T

 **Kagome:** No puedes obligarme :v además mi harem me quiere a diferencia del tuyo c;

 **Jakotsu: …**

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **"SOS"**

Kagome _agregó a_ Sango.

Kagome _agregó a_ Miroku.

Kagome _agregó a_ Inuyasha.

Kagome _agregó a_ Jakotsu.

Kagome _envio un audio_ (Jakotsu gritándole para que abra la puerta)

 **Kagome:** ¡Help! TT-TT

 **Miroku:** Lo siento señorita Kagome no estoy en la aldea :c

 **Sango:** Yo tampoco.

 **Kagome:** ¡Claro que sí! ¡Los acabo de ver!

Sango _ha abandonado el grupo._

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Keh! ¡Enfrenta tus problemas!

 **Kagome:** ¡Jakotsu! ¿Qué te parece si te doy a Inuyasha por una semana? :3

 **Jakotsu:** *O* ¡ACEPTO!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome!

 **Kagome:** Prepare your anus :3

* * *

 **Que les pareció? Les gusto?**

 **Los amo**


	6. Nº 6 Asalta cunas vs Pervertido

**Konnichiwa!**

 **Como están mis amores? (xD)**

* * *

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"El oscuro secreto de Byakuya"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Los chicos.

 **Miroku:** ¡Aire! Xd

 **Inuyasha:** Jajajajajaja Tenemos ya a dos princesos Xd

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Koga:** Jajaja bestia tú también eres uno no lo olvides Xd

Inuyasha _ha eliminado a_ Koga.

 **Inuyasha:** No se permiten lobos rabiosos en este grupo ;)

 **Byakuya:** ¿De dónde sacaste esa foto?

 **Inuyasha:** El enano albino me la dio c:

 **Hakudoshi:** Eres un soplón saco de pulgas 7-7

 **Byakuya:** Hakudoshi… Confié en ti… ;c BAKA

Byakuya _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** Ok…

 **Hakudoshi:** Es una nena no le prestes atención.

 **Jakotsu:** Haku-kun eso no se le hace a un hermano -

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Y quién dijo que era mi hermano? .-.

Naraku _envió un audio._ (Byakuya llorando y diciendo "y jamás me consideraste tu hermano")

 **Naraku:** bizte lo ke kauzaz?

 **Hakudoshi:** 1- ¡ACTIVA EL MALDITO AUTO-CORRECTOR! 2- No me importa.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Haku-kun! ¡Modera el vocabulario! :T

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Tú cállate!

 **Inuyasha:** Parece que alguien también tiene el periodo…

 **Miroku:** Ya tenemos que soportar a dos personas u-u

 **Sesshomaru:** (._.) .I.

 **Miroku:** (^-^) .I.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Quieres morir monje?

 **Miroku:** No te atreverías además te podrías partir una garra ;)

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** Miroku gran monje, gran pervertido. Mis condolencias Sango.

Sango _creó el grupo_ **"Sesshomaru vs Miroku"**

Sango _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Asalta cunas vs pervertido… interesante…

 **Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ayuda al monje Miroku!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Estás loca! Probablemente no saldría vivo - además no hay nada más peligroso que Sesshomaru cuando tiene el periodo.

Sango _envió una imagen._ (Miroku huyendo de Sesshomaru)

 **Inuyasha:** Así seguirán todo el día.

 **Miroku:** Me he preparado para esto durante toda mi vida.

 **Sesshomaru:** Si te alcanzo te mueres monje.

 **Miroku:** Como si eso llegara a suceder, soy muy sensual para morir ;D

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú? ¿Sensual? ¡Ja!

 **Miroku:** Todas me aman ;)

 **-Minutos después-**

Jaken _envió un audio._ (Sesshomaru riendo como loco)

 **Jaken:** FIN DEL MUNDO.

 **Shippo:** D; Sálvense quien pueda.

 **Kagome:** Me voy a mi otra época.

 **Inuyasha:** D: Kagome no me dejes solito.

 **Naraku:** Kanna recoge la perla de Shikon, nos vamos.

 **Hakudoshi:** N-naraku e-escribió bien…

 **Inuyasha:** Ya valimos madre c:

* * *

 **Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

 **Les invito a leer mi otra historia ^^**


	7. Nº 7 Contactos invertidos

**Konnichiwa! Amores míos *-* xD**

* * *

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Sesshomaru al ataque"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Miroku:** Su nivel de asalta cunas es impresionante O.O

 **Kagome:** ¡Es un gato por dios! ¡Controla tus celos cuñado 7-7!

 **Sesshomaru:** NO ME LLAMES ASÍ

 **Inuyasha:** Llamare a la policía se está saliendo de control.

 **Sesshomaru:** 7-7

 **Inu no Taisho:** Hijo mio… ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué eres así?

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?

 **Inu no Taisho:** …

 **Kagome:** ¡Suegro! ;D

 **Inu no Taisho:** ¡Kagome! °u°

 **Sesshomaru:** Un momento… Se supone que estás muerto. ¿Cómo diablos te comunicas?

 **Inu no Taisho:** Aquí hay Wi-Fi o/y libre ;D

 **Inuyasha:** Suertudo .-. Yo le tengo que robar wi-fi a la anciana Kaede. Volviendo al tema… Entréganos a Rin, Sesshomaru, corre peligro a tu lado.

 **Rin:** Yo no estoy en peligro :c Sesshomaru-sama siempre me cuida ^/^

 **Inuyasha:** Pobre e inocente Rin… No sabe el peligro que tiene a su lado…

 **Miroku:** Si u-u

 **Sesshomaru:** Te mataré monje.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Miroku:** D; ¡¿Y porque a mí?!

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"¡¿Dónde está Miroku?!"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Sesshomaru:** Creo que debe ser obvio.

 **Kagome:** ¡¿Qué le hiciste al monje Miroku?!

 **Miroku:** Señorita Kagome D;

 **Kagome:** ¡Monje Miroku!

 **Sango:** ¡¿Qué te hizo?! :c

 **Miroku:** De todo. TTnTT la furia del princeso se desato sobre este pobre e inocente monje.

 **Sango:** Sobre todo inocente -

 **Inuyasha:** ¡No puedo creer que te dejarás ganar por el débil de Sesshomaru!

 **Sesshomaru:** Monje…

 **Miroku:** ¡PERO NO HE DICHO NADA! D:

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Vamos, no te dejes vencer por ese idiota! ¿Qué diablos te puede hacer un princeso asalta cunas como él?

 **Sesshomaru:** Has firmado tu sentencia a muerte MONJE.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Miroku:** Te odio Inuyasha

 **Miroku:** Esta es una misión de vida o muerte, solo puedo confiar en ti.

 **Kirara:** Prrrr

 **Miroku:** ¡Vamos! ¡Te compré un teléfono! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

 **Kirara:** Prrrr

 **Miroku:** Bien. Moriré pronto y necesito que destruyas evidencia crucial.

 **Kirara:** Prrr

 **Miroku:** Escucha, debajo de la cama de mi casa está una caja y contiene algo muy preciado para mí… Destruyelo. Y NO VEAS EL CONTENIDO.

 **Kirara:** ¿Prrr?

 **Miroku:** No, no te daré pescado. Confórmate con tu teléfono, me dejaste en la ruina por eso.

 **Kirara:** Prrr

 **Miroku:** ¡No le digas a Sango sobre la caja!

 **Kirara:** Prrr.

 **Miroku:** Esta bien - te daré tu pescado.

 **Kirara:** Prrr

 **Miroku:** Si, también fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Despedida de Miroku"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Jakotsu:** Monje TT-TT te voy a extrañar 3

 **Miroku:** Yo no.

 **Hachi:** Maestro TT-TTT

 **Miroku:** Hachi ;D a ti tampoco te extrañaré.

 **Hachi:** ¡Que cruel! TT-TT

 **Miroku:** Nunca olvidare que dañaste mi imagen 7-7.

 **Kagome:** Monje Miroku…

 **Miroku:** Señorita Kagome u-u.

 **Sango:** Houshi-sama TT-TT

 **Miroku:** Sangito c; siempre te cuidare 3

 **Myoga:** Monje… No pensé que terminarías así… Cuidaré a las señoritas de la aldea por ti.

 **Miroku:** Si te atreves iré en la noche y te aplastaré c:

 **Inuyasha:** Nunca cambias Miroku 7-7.

 **Miroku:** Al menos tendré algo bueno cuando llegué al más allá.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Qué?

 **Miroku:** Wi-fi libre ;)

 **Inu no Taisho:** ¡Así se habla!

 **Naraku:** Pero no te lybraraz d my maldycion monje ;)

 **Miroku:** Mientras tenda Wi-fi libre podré superar cualquier cosa 8)

 **Inu no Taisho:** Le diré a las mujeres que te preparen algo de comer, monje.

 **Miroku:** … Mujeres…

 **Inuyasha:** Miroku 7-7

 **Miroku:** ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru que no ha llegado?

 **Sesshomaru:** … Tenía los contactos invertidos… El tuyo y el de Inuyasha.

 **Miroku:** D; ¡No!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡Te mataré Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** Tendré wi-fi libre. Moriré en paz.

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inu no Taisho:** u-u le pusieron clave al wi-fi pero al menos tengo todavía. Me salvé ;D

 **Miroku:** Entonces yo también me salvé ;) aunque dejé a esas pobres señoritas esperando u-u

 **Miroku:** Por cierto Inuyasha va para allá.

 **Inu no Taisho:** ¿En dónde yo estoy? No, él no puede venir para acá. Aquí solo residen humanos y demonios. Él se quedará en un mundo donde solo habrá híbridos. Pero como él es el primero… Estará solo.

 **Miroku:** Oh oh…

* * *

 **Suspenso suspensoso :3 xD**

 **Dejes sus sensualones reviews amores míos.**

 **Sayonara!**


	8. Nº 7-5 Salvando a Inuyasha

**YEY! REGRESE :3**

* * *

Miroku _creó el grupo_ **"Búsqueda de Inuyasha"**

Miroku _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Kagome:** Pobre Inuyasha TT-TT

 **Sesshomaru:** Se lo tenía merecido.

 **Miroku:** ¡Todo es tu culpa!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Mi culpa? No es mi culpa que él sea suicida. ¿Cómo se atrevió a burlarse del gran Sesshomaru?

 **Hakudoshi:** Narcisista. Estás pero que Kagura 7-7

 **Kagura:** Mocoso infernal deja de hablar sobre los demás -.-

 **Shippo:** Extraño a Inuyasha U-U quiero que vuelva :c

 **Hakudoshi:** Masoquista.

 **Sango:** ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

 **Miroku:** No tengo idea. Tal vez el anciano Myoga sepa que hacer.

 **Myoga:** La verdad monje, no sé cómo salvar al amo Inuyasha.

 **Kagome:** TT-TT

 **Kikyo:** Yo podría ayudar.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Crearás un portal con tus poderes de zombie? :D

 **Kikyo:** Naraku contrólalo.

 **Naraku:** Hakudoshi .-. Degala 7-7

 **Byakuya:** ¿No creen que sería mejor ayudar a Naraku con su ortografía que salvar al patético híbrido? :3

 **Hakudoshi:** Pienso lo mismo. El problema de Naraku es más grave.

 **Miroku:** Buen punto.

 **Kagome:** ¡Monje Miroku!

 **Miroku:** Lo siento señorita Kagome u-u.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Tal vez pueda llamar a unos viejos conocidos…

 **Hakudoshi:** Papi perruno al rescate :3

 **Inu no Taisho:** No hagas que este "papi perruno" vaya a tu casa y te dé con la corre n-n.

Hakudoshi _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** Pobre Haku-kun :c

 **Byakuya:** Si u-u

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿No creen que sería mejor dejarlo dónde está?

 **Rin:** ¡Sesshomaru-sama eso es cruel! :T ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no utiliza a Tensaiga para revivir al señor Inuyasha? ^-^

 **Sesshomaru: …**

 **Miroku:** Sabes que no le puedes decir que no Sesshomaru c:

 **Sesshomaru:** Está bien…

 **Kagome:** ¡Gracias cuñado! ;D

 **Sesshomaru:** NO ME DIGAS ASÍ.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Hijo mio estoy orgulloso de ti ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** 7-7

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"I'M BACK BITCHES"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Sé que me extrañaron c;

 **Sesshomaru:** PARA NADA.

 **Inuyasha:** Yo sé que si lo hiciste Sesshomaru c:

 **Sesshomaru:** No tientes tu suerte… Puedo mandarte al mismo lugar de donde regresaste c:

 **Inuyasha:** Que humor 7-7

 **Sesshomaru:** Al parecer volviste más idiota que antes.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Tienes el periodo de nuevo? :c

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Alguien por favor podría darle un golpe en la cara?

 **Miroku:** Yo lo hago.

 **Inuyasha:** Miroku D; ¡¿Por qué?!

 **Miroku:** Casi me matan por tu culpa n-n

 _-Minutos después-_

 **Koga:** ¡Tsk! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que regresar el perrucho este?!

 **Kagome:** ¡Joven Koga!

 **Koga:** Es la verdad mi querida Kagome.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Inuyasha *-* Te extrañe 3 te iré a visitar :3

Jakotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** D; Mierda.

 **Sesshomaru:** Jajajajaja. Disfruta de tu regalo de bienvenida.

 **Hakudoshi:** XD

* * *

 **Jajajaja les gusto?**

 **Comenten ^^**


	9. Nº 8 Todos aman las orejas de Inuyasha

**Konnichiwa :3**

* * *

Jaken _creó el grupo_ **"El amo bonito no se resistió :3"**

Jaken _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡QUERÍA ARRANCAR MIS OREJITAS D;!

 **Sesshomaru:** A la próxima no te escapas ;)

 **Miroku:** Sé que sientes envidia por las orejas de Inuyasha pero no era para que se las quitaras :c

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Yo? ¿Envidia? ¿De las orejas de ese híbrido? ¡JA!

 **Inuyasha:** Admítelo ;)

 **Jakotsu:** Es que nadie se resiste a las orejitas de mi lindo Inuyasha *-* pero son mías Sesshy :T

 **Naraku:** Los tentáculos son más kawaiis *-*

Hakudoshi _ha eliminado a_ Naraku.

 **Hakudoshi:** Asco.

 **Byakuya:** Pobre Hakudoshi :c recordó su trauma.

 **Sesshomaru:** Esas orejas son ridículas.

 **Inuyasha:** Envidioso.

 **Miroku:** Princeso

 **Hakudoshi:** Niña

 **Byakuya:** Asalta cunas.

 **Kikyo:** Débil.

 **Kagome:** Iceberg.

 **Rin:** Malvado :/

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kagome:** Nadie insulta las orejas de Inuyasha ;)

Naraku _creó el grupo_ **"Mys tentakulos zon kawayz :3"**

Naraku _agregó a_ Kagura.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kanna.

Naraku _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

Naraku _agregó a_ Byakuya.

 **Naraku:** ¿Verdad Kanna ;)?

 **Kanna:** Si.

 **Kagura:** ¿Qué diablos le hiciste Naraku?

Hakudoshi _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Byakuya:** Pobre Hakudoshi :c y no, no son kawaiis.

 **Kagura:** ¿Qué le pasó a Hakudoshi?

 **Byakuya:** Tuvo un trauma con los tentáculos.

 **Kagura:** Oh…

 **Kanna:** Los tentáculos son lindos…

 **Kagura:** ¿Cuánto te pagó?

 **Kanna:** 100 yenes.

 **Naraku:** ¡Kanna! D:

 **Kagura:** Que bajo caíste Naraku.

 **Byakuya:** Sobornando a un niño… Kagura y Naraku son tal para cual.

 **Kagura:** ¡YO NO SOBORNE A NADIE!

 **Byakuya:** Claro que sí. Sobornaste a Akago para que no dijera nada sobre tus salidas. Por cierto ¿A dónde ibas?

 **Kagura:** OCÚPATE DE TUS ASUNTOS.

 **Kanna:** Fue a espiar a Sesshomaru.

 **Kagura:** ¡KANNA!

 **Naraku:** Khe desepsion… ¿Khe le bez?

 **Kanna:** Dice que es lindo, fuerte, ama su personalidad y su cabello.

 **Kagura:** Gracias Kanna -.-

 **Kanna:** De nada.

Kagura _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

 **Byakuya:** A Kagura siempre le han gustado los princesos xD.

 **Kanna:** Pero tú nunca le gustaste…

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡OHHHHHHHHH!

 **Kagura: ¡** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Naraku:** XD.

 **Byakuya:** Kanna ;(

 **Kanna:** ¿Qué?

 **Byakuya:** Yo no soy un princesa :(

 **Kanna:** Claro que sí.

 **Byakuya:** ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? Tu y yo ni nos vemos :c

 **Kanna:** Yo siempre te vigilo… Byakuya.

 **Byakuya:**.-.

 **Hakudoshi:** Kanna **mode Yandere:** ON

 **Inuyasha:** Todos me aman ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡JA! ¡En tus sueños!

 **Inuyasha:** Admitelo ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** A mí me aman más.

 **Inuyasha:** XD. YO tengo más fans que tú ;) soy el protagonista del anime BITCH PLEASE.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Tú? ¿Tener más fans que yo? JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Jakotsu.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Hagamos una votación! *-*

 **Sesshomaru:** Me parece una buena idea. Así todos sabrán que tengo más fans que tú, Inuyasha.

 **Inuyasha:** JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA ¡YA VEREMOS!

 **Jakotsu: ¡** KYAA! ¿A quién elijo? ^/^

 **Inuyasha:** Si YO gano te vestirás con un traje escolar de Marinerita ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** Y si YO gano te vestirás de maid.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Que empiece la votación! *-*

* * *

 **Voten por su favorito :3**


	10. N 9 Y el ganador es

**HOLIS! Perdon por no actualizar pero me olvidaba y pos no actualizaba :(**

 **Casi se me olvida tengo un mensaje para ustedes, pero primero el capitulo.**

* * *

Jakotsu _creó el grupo **"**_ **Resultados de la votación n-n"**

Jakotsu _agregó a_ todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Se que gané ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** En tus sueños Inuyasha.

 **Jakotsu:** Tranquilos :*

 **Inuyasha:**.-.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡SOLO DI LOS RESULTADOS! 7-7

 **Jakotsu:** Esta bien, esta bien... u-u No me grites... Hieres mis sentimientos Sesshy /3 TT-TT

 **Sesshomaru:** ¬¬

Jakotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Bien! ¡Ahora no sabremos los resultados! ¡Es por tu culpa idiota! ¬¬*

 **Hakudoshi:** Como el raro homosexual se ha ido yo diré los resultados.

 **Sesshomaru:** Solo dilos de una vez.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¬¬ Yo no voy a dejar que me grites pedazo de pedófilo, anda a gritarle al sapo verde que tienes de acosador. Bien... Continuo, Inuyasha: 5 votos.

 **Inuyasha:** O.O

 **Hakudoshi:** Sesshomaru: 6 votos.

 **Sesshomaru:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡EN TU CARA HÍBRIDO! JAJAJAJAJAJA.

 **Inuyasha:**...

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Ahora cumple el reto Inuyasha! :(

 **Inuyasha:** Ya, ya ¬¬

Inuyasha _cambió el icono de este grupo._

 **Hakudoshi:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Risa Infinita-

 **Kagome:** Iba a escapar pero...

 **Sango:** Lo capturamos justo a tiempo ^-^

Kagome _agregó a_ Jakotsu.

 **Jakotsu:** Oh mi dios...

 **Koga:** ¿Al fin te declaraste gay?

 **Kagome:** No joven Koga, es un reto.

 **Koga:** Ah... Entonces... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Inuyasha:** ¬¬

 **Naraku:** Hakudoshi iciste lo ke te pedy?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si. Las fotos ya están por todo el sengoku ;)

 **Naraku:** Perfekto.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡NARAKU!

 **Bankotsu:** Jajajajajajaja ¡Que Gay!... A propósito, ¿Por que mi hermano está en el suelo inconsciente?

 **Inu No Taisho:** Hijo mio... Pero bueno, apuestas son apuestas.

 **Irause:** Sabía que ganarías Sesshomaru, menos mal que no saliste como tu padre.

 **Miroku:** Descuida Inuyasha, más adelante lo olvidaran.

 **Hakudoshi:** Si... ¡CUANDO MUERAN! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto estará por todo Internet hasta el fin de todos los tiempos! ;)

 **Inuyasha:** Jódete Hakudoshi.

Naraku _creó el grupo_ **"Procymaz botazionez"**

Naraku _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kagura.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kanna.

Naraku _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

 **Naraku:** Me nomynare para laz procimaz ;)

 **Hakudoshi:** Primero arregla tu ortografía y luego verás si te nominas.

 **Kanna:** Yo pienso lo mismo que Hakudoshi...

 **Kagura:** No ¡Primero liberanos!

 **Naraku:** Gamaz Kagura.

 **Byakuya:** Si quieres yo te arreglo el corrector ortográfico ^-^

 **Hakudoshi:** Hipócrita.

 **Kagura:** Chupamedias ¬¬

 **Byakuya:** D; Solo quería ayudar.

 **Naraku:** Grazias Byakuya ce ke puedo kontar kontigo.

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **"Agradecimientos"**

Kagome _agregó a_ Inuyasha.

Kagome _agregó a_ Sesshomaru.

 **Kagome:** Bien, comienza tu, Inuyasha.

 **Inuyasha:** P-pero Kagome...

 **Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Khe! ¡Esta bien!... B-bueno... ¡No lo haré Kagome! ¬/¬

 **Kagome:** Aba...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Ya, ya! ¡Lo haré! 7/7 Q-quería agradecer a todas las que votaron por mi y bueno aunque no gané... Gracias / Yo...

 **Kagome:** "Las quiero", vamos Inuyasha, te la das de arrogante y no puedes decir esa simple frase ¬¬, tsundere tenías que ser. Ahora Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:** Tu no me das ordenes humana. Pero bueno... Gracias a todas las que votaron por mi.

 **Kagome:**.-. Podrías ser más tierno Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:** No.

 **Kagome:** Bueno... Ya saben como es... Pero estoy segura que también las quiere n-n

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Khe! ¡Un ice-berg no tiene sentimientos! ¡Tonta!

 **Kagome:** Abajo.

 **Inuyasha:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Kagome:** Tonto ¬¬

 **Sesshomaru:** Si... Bueno... Como dijo la humana...

 **Kagome:** Lo sabía. Yo siempre tengo la razón ;)

* * *

 **HOLIS DE NUEVO**

 **LO SIENTO TANTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERO ME DIO FLOJERA Y CADA VEZ Q IBA A ACTUALIZAR SE ME OLVIDABA. PERDONENME D:**

 **Ya pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que si ustedes quieren crear un grupo de Whatsapp, ya saben para hablar y ser amigas y todo eso :3. Las que quieran estar en el grupo, comenten y me pasan sus numeros (con el codigo de pais) y su nombre para agendarlas y agregarlas.**

 **LOS AMO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR.**


	11. Cancelada

**Hola, se que varios no leyeron el mensaje que puse al principio de la historia y pues esta historia no me pertenece. El punto es que la autora me pidió que ya no publicara más** **capítulos por que podría causar problemas, así que esta historia estará Cancelada para siempre, así que.. Si quieren leer la historia completa, la pueden leer en wattpad.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron y votaron.**

 **Los sigo amando :3**


End file.
